My kwami ate my homework
by cedalodon
Summary: I which Marinette is tired and does not have her homework. Lots of confusion, craziness and crack.
1. Chapter 1

**My Kwami Ate My Homework**

"I'm so sorry to be late miss."

Marinette shouted as she entered the classroom. Marinette clearly heared Alya sigh in annoyance. Marinette knew what her friend thought, 'will she ever learn to get up on time?' Probably not, but even Alya was here on time and she recorded the Akuma battle last night and went to bed at 2 in the morning. Of course Alya had no idea that Marinette actually stayed up way later to finish her homework.

So it was no surprise that as soon as Marinette was in her seat she rested her head against the table. "Girl were you up designing all night again?" Came the whispering on the teacher but Marinette couldn't care less. Until a stern voice ripped her out of her daydream and back into reality.

"-iss. Dupain-cheng." Marinette jolted upright in her seat. A few snickers could be heard in the classroom. "Your homework please."

Homework?

What homework?

There weren't any homework for- oh! darn!

"I...erm ..gah" Come on Marinette think. You need an excuse, pronto. "Err-Mykwamiatemyhomework!" No. Why did you say that Marinette?

"What was that?" the teacher asked slightly annoyed. "Uhm... my kwami ate my homework?"

"Your what?" came the confused and annoyed reply of her teacher. Unbeknownst to the two, three secretive superhero's, and one not so secretive superhero's eyes widened to incredible sizes. And out of two student bags you could her a very quiet snicker(Plagg) and a very quiet shocked gasp(Tikki).

'Well' Marinette thought 'in for a penny...'. "My kwami, Tikki, its a very tiny cat from..err.. Asia? A-and she ate my homework." She would have to make Tikki a huge badge of cookies after this. Not only did she talk to her entire class about kwamis, but also did she just blame Tikki for not having done her homework. Kind, sweet, Tikki. She was a horrible person.

"very well" the teacher pulled her out of her thoughts "detention, and off to the school director NOW."

With a pout Marinette grabbed all her thing and left the classroom completely oblivious to the four gazes that followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Adrien entered his bedroom that evening a tiny black cat flew out of his shirt pocket and started cackeling like a mad man.

Adrien was not in the mood to be laughed at. He was in a mood somewhere between excited and shellshocked. "This isn't funny, Plagg." Adrien tried to silence his kwami.

"You should have seen your face!" the kwami continued laughing at his charge. It was no help. Adrien knew once Plagg was in a mood like this the only thing you could do was to wait it out.

So instead he ignored Plagg and went on to do his Homework. All except one. He had to pay her back, of course.

* * *

Alya waited until she was home for lunch to freak out. "Marinette knows about kwamis!" She shouted at a not so excited Nino."Yeah." her (unofficial) boyfriends unexcited voice surprised Alya. How was Nino not excited by this.

"Well it is quite obvious." Oh, had she said that out loud?

"What do you mean?" Alya asked slightly confused. "Well, come on. It is not like she was hiding it too well." (Nino knows! Nino knows all! All hail Nino!) "The hair, the eyes, the voice. I am surprised she managed to hide it from you for so long."

Alya stared at him for what felt like eons but probably were just seconds as all the information sank in.

Nino had known. Nino had known all along. Nino had known and not told her.

This was just unacceptable. She had to make him pay somehow.

"Okay" Alya began. A smirk on her face that should only be seen on a predators face before it pounces on its prey. "Because you did not tell me, you will have to help me with my plan."

Nino gulped audibly. "Y-your plan?"

"But of course." Alya almost purred. "My best friend keeping a secret like that for years and not tell me? We have to get her back for that."

* * *

Chloe could not believe it. Marinette Dupain-chengk new of kwamis. That could only mean one thing.

She was Hawkmoth.

There was no other explanation. After all she had bullied Chloe and Sabrina. She had even tried to manipulate her best friend into leaving her. She had caused so many akumatisations by making Chloe seem like a bad guy.

How dare she.

Chloe would show her just who she was dealing with. She would show Marinette that no one messed with Chloe's class. Not even Hawkmoth.

Chloe would show her, and she already knew how.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. The part 2 I promised. I really hope you like it and part 3 should be out by Thursday(Maybe).

Have a nice day

-Cedalodon


	3. Chapter 3

What a bizarre day.

First, she tells her entire class that she owned a kwami. Then, she gets send to the principles office. Then, she gets a letter home and had to explain to her parents how she did NOT have any pets hidden in her room. And now there was a heavy 'thump' on her balcony, indicating the arrival of one Chat Noir.

So when Marinette opened her skylight to stare into two bright blue eyes, surrounded by a black and yellow mask, she was quiet surprised to say the least. What was Chlo- Queen Bee doing here?

"Hello Marinette." Queen Bee had a fake smile plastered on her face. "How are you?"

What was happening? Ahhh, of course, now that Chloe knew Marinette was Ladybug she would come and pretend to be 'besties' all of a sudden. That would not happen.

"Hello Queen Bee." Marinette said in her most unimpressed voice. She would not give up Alya for the world, much less the (even though improving) spoiled brat.

"Sooo..." Queen Bee drew out her voice, all friendliness gone. "How's it going with the akuma's?" Marinette had not expected that. She would have expected a snarky remark on how she was not a good choice for Ladybug, or maybe an invitation to hang out. But this? Where was this going?

"Good I guess." She replied hesitantly. "Its not really a challenge to deal with them nowadays." Only later would she realize how that must have sounded to Chloe, who at the moment thought she was dealing with Hawkmoth.

"Let's make a deal." Queen Bee's tone of voice was quite concerning if you asked her. "You give me your miraculous, and I will never tell a soul about your... sinister endeavours."

What? WHAT? Was she joking? Surely Chloe wasn't trying to blackmail her into handing over the Ladybug miraculous. She had her own. Why would she want Marinette's? And what did she mean with 'sinister endeavours'?

"Have you lost your mind?" Marinette's voice shaking with what was almost anger. "I will never give you my miraculous." "Then so be it." Queen Bee said, her voice determined, before she attacked.

Queen Bee attacked her. QUEEN BEE ATTACKED HER. WHAT THE HELL?

Marinette dodged the first few strikes aimed at her. When Queen Bee hit a particularly valuable set of sewing materials Marinette decided enough was enough.

With another last minute dodge and a roll across the floor Marinette stood up straight and shouted. "Nooroo dark wing-" just kidding "Tikki spots on!"

When the light dimmed down Queen Bee could only stare in shock, not able to form any coherted thoughts. Not that she needed to as she was soon hit with a yoyo right between the eyes, and a second later lay unconscious on the floor.

* * *

When Chloe opened her eyes she realised a few things. One, she was not wearing her suit. Two, she was hanging upside down suspended by a magical yoyo that was held by. Three a very pissed off Ladybug. Chloe gulped audibly.

"Just what?" Ladybug asked,her voice shacking with supressed rage. "Were you doing?"

"Ermmmmmm..."

"I'm listening."

"Ermmmmmm..." What do I say? Hey Marinette I'm terribly sorry to have attacked you but I thought you were Hawkmoth. Pretty ridiculous, right?

"You thought I was Hawkmoth?" Chloe was ripped away from her thoughts. Had she said that out loud?

"Yes you did." Damn. "I'm so sorry maribug..errr.. i-i mean buginette. No not that I-I mean." Chloe stammered. Chloe stammered. Chloe does not stammer.

With a sudden drop Chloe realised Marinette had let her yoyo's grip on her feet go and was now extending a hand to the fallen hero. "Now explain to me how you came to think I was Hawkmoth."

* * *

A/N: Hey so this one is as short as ever. Anyway, so its not yet Thursday but who cares right?

Also my heart goes out to the people in France who just lost the Notre-Dame to a fire. That really is a tragedy.

I love writing these and I love reading your reviews. So if you tell me what you think I'd be very thankful.

Have a nice day.

-Cedalodon


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was early this morning.

Scratch that. She wasn't early, she was the first. That was unheard of.

She watched as every one of her classmates eventually walked in, looked up at her, saw her, jaw dropped in astonishment and then smiled whilst making their way to their seats.

She watched as Chloe walked in happily conversing with... Nathaniel? What was up with that?

Chloe smiled apologetic at Marinette and turned back to Nathaniel. Marinette was not mad at Chloe, but she was a little concerned that the girl thought she could face Hawkmoth alone. What was she thinking?

Before Marinette could continue her train of thought she was distracted by her three friend walking in. Oh darn. She had forgotten Nino and Alya.

The two of them were sure to know what a kwami was. Marinette didn't know why Alya had not interrogated the living daylight out of her yet.

"Hey Alya." Marinette greeted enthusiastically. "Hey girl." Alya replied before continuing. "Did you see Chloe and Nathaniel?"

"Yeah. What was that about?" Marinette gazed over at the two. Chloe now hunched over her table whilst Nathaniel showed her some of his drawings.

Now that she thought about it Marinette remembered seeing those two together for the last couple of days. Did Chloe want her portrait done or something?

"Anyways." Alya's voice brought her attention back to her best friend. "What was that yesterday?" Here we go.

Alya just opened her mouth when the bell rang as the teacher walked in. Marinette was not sure whether to be relieved or terrified that the talk had been postponed.

Marinette was still deep in thought when...

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but I'm afraid my kwami ate my homework."

Marinette looked at Nino. Was he having a laugh? But no, Nino was looking just as shocked as she did.

She saw Nino stare somewhere to his right. Marinette followed his gaze and to her astonishment it landed on Adrien.

Kwami. Adrien. What? These were the thoughts going through Marinette's head at that moment.

Adrien. Who...Chat!

Now she just needed... "His name's Plagg."...confirmation.

The teacher moved on to Nino who still could not believe his ears. "Nino, homework?"

Screw it Nino thought. If Adrien can then so can I. Later he would have to deal with one smug Alya and her 'I told you so'. She had shown him that edited picture of Adrien in a cat suit.

"My kwami ate it du-errr miss." The teacher moved on without a comment.

"Alya?" Please have your homework, I beg if you.

Alya mentally smirked. It was gonna be fun to see Adrien even more astonished then he already was

"My kwami.." Alya began but was interrupted by the teacher. "Enough! Adrien! Nino! Alya! Marinette! Principals office! NOW!"

"But why me?" Marinette asked timidly. Not wanting to anger the teacher even more.

"You started this... this madness!" The teacher all but shouted. Marinette could not argue with that.

She grabbed her things and went along the others out the door. Once out of the room they all gave each other a look and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this."

"It's you guys"

"I knew all along." (Nino knows all!)

"I love you"

They all went quiet at Adrien's confession. Even Adrien seemed surprised as he stared intensely at Marinette.

The mood was broken (much to the blushing girls relieve) as the door opened and Chloe walked out.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you hanging."

Alya looked confused, Adrien smirked, Nino grinned knowingly and Marinette giggled.

This was worth getting into detention for.

* * *

**A/N:** I did it. I finished it. WOO-HOO!

Anyways, I've already got my next project in planning and I hope you will like it as much as this one (maybe even a little more).

Tell me what you think.

Have a nice day.

-Cedalodon


End file.
